To Find Sane In Crazy
by 25ShadesOfFebruary
Summary: "It's crazy, this is crazy right?" She says as she runs a hand through her long brown hair and turns on the heels of her boots. "Don't you find this crazy?" She asks him silently telling him to agree to whatever 'this' was. "I think this is very much sane."In which an on-stage kiss sparks a fire in Tori that she didn't even know was ignite. Tandre. Full Summary inside.


**Summary**: "It's crazy, this is crazy right?" She says as she runs a hand through her long brown hair and turns on the heels of her boots. "Don't you find this crazy?" She asks him silently telling him to agree to whatever 'this' was. He watches her every move as she paces back and forth inside of her room, he's sitting on her full sized bed his lips in a fine line and a serious expression on his face when he simply replies," I think this is very much sane." In which an on-stage kiss sparks a fire in Tori that she didn't even know was ignite. **Tandre.**

**Couple: **Tori V. / Andre H.

**Rating: **T; Teen

**Disclaimer:** _The characters present in this fic belongs to the talented mind of Dan Schneider. His shows have brought me laughter throughout my childhood._

**To Find Sane In Crazy**

There were some things in life that Tori Vega didn't think about. Like which cows had to be milked to fill the gallon of two percent milk she poured into her_ Captain Crunch_ cereal this morning. Or how the air condition kept her house cold enough in the summer months of the LA heat. There was a whole list of things that Tori Vega let slip her mind on a daily basis. This included kissing one of her best friends since she came to Hollywood Arts. Andre Harris was on the list of important people in her life, but kissing Andre Harris had been a completely different list. The list that was titled under things called _'Tori doesn't think about'. _

She wakes up on a sunny monday morning and picks up the outfit she had lain out last night for the school day and went about her morning routine. She left fifteen minutes earlier so she could grab a columbia vanilla bean latte and a blueberry muffin from her favorite little bakery just a block up from her house. She could hurry up and eat before she started her school day at Hollywood Arts and drown down the latte before it got to cold and she had to throw it out because it leaves a nasty after taste in her mouth once it loses its warmth. Meeting up with the group as they greeted her warmly, all except Jade and she made her way to her locker to gather the books she need and headed to her first class of the day with Sikowitz and all of her friends and her sometimes friend Jade. They listen on and on about improv and one of his crazy stories until they finally got their assignment for the week. A romantic improv because no one knows when one is on broadway and they have to improvise a passionate scene or at least that what's Sikowitz tells them. And so Sikowitz paired them up with partners that he thought would make a great scene together. This is how Tori and Andre ended up together.

She hadn't seen a problem with, of course she kinda maybe wanted to do the scene with Beck seeing as this was a romantic setting and kissing would come into play and kissing Beck was always a good thing that she could to do without being chastised by Jade. Because it was all in theater fun or at least that's what she tells her. She knows Jade doesn't believe her but she usually just shrugs it away like she does every nasty and snark comment Jade makes about her. But being paired with Andre was not bad. Not bad at all. Sure she never pictured herself kissing or flirting with Andre like she fantasized with Beck. But she could darn well act like she could.

So this lead to an after school practice at her house, because there was just no way they could do it at Andre's, not with his grandmother on the loose. They wouldn't get to spend any time practicing without her barging it every five minutes because shes thinks the ceiling fan in the living room is a helicopter trying to land inside her house. It would have been ridiculous not to mention troublesome. So the duo decided that the practice was best done inside Tori calm house. Seeing as her parents work well into the evening and Trina was always doing something she didn't need to that caused her to arrive just minutes before the Vegas parents would get home, they pretty much had the house to themselves.

He dropped by right after he checked in on his grandmother and told her where she could find him if anything went wrong. He knew she would called at least ten times claiming that something was wrong when he knew her imagination got the better of he high tailed it over to the Vega's house and hoped that Tori and himself would be able to get in some practice before she started to blow up his phone. Their assignment is due tomorrow and he had a lot of homework in all of his other classes to finish. He honestly didn't think Tori and him needed to practice something like this they worked well off each other. But he had to write an original song for one of his later classes in the day and he was a bit suck and he was sure Tori would help him with his writers block also.

It didn't take her long to answer the door when he ranged the doorbell a few seconds ago. Hes adjusting the strap of his keyboard on his shoulder when she opens the door with a bright smile that only Tori vega could pull off and greets him with a come in. He nods and walks right past her to the only part of the house that he's ever visited in each time he comes to her house; the living room slash dining room and kitchen.

He hears the door close behind him and he removes his keyboard from his back and places it on the plush sofa below.

"So where do you want to practice at?" Andre ask as he grasp his hands together and turns to look at his friend.

"Uh..I was thinking-" Tori tries to reply before the door burst open and Trina comes rushing in, pushing Tori aside like a quarterback, causing Tori to fall over and land on her side.

"Trina!" Tori yells after she hits the floor and pushes her long hair out of her face and pouts.

"Sorry, Tor but my shows on tonight and I've already missed fifteen minutes." She quickly explains as she grabs hold of Andre keyboard and shoves it at him before plopping herself into the the same spot and turning on the television.

Andre goes to help Tori up and she silently thanks him, before she walks around the sofa and stands at the side of Trina, hands on her curvy hips, " Do you think you can watch your stupid show in your room. Me and Andre need to practice for Sikowitz class our assignment is due tomorrow."

"Okay two things, one _The Originals _is not a stupid show. And B you know my tv doesn't work since I accidently knocked my fish bowl over and it landed on wire. Poor benny got electrocuted. He never stood a chance." Trina sniffs and Tori huffs in frustration

She turns to Andre before saying, " Come on we can practice in my room."

He nods as he follows her up the steps,his keyboard close to his chest as he tries not to sneak glances at his best friends curvy behind in the skinny jeans that's she wearing. He follows her like a lost puppy when they reach the hallway leading to the bedrooms of the house. They pass two doors before they stop at the third and she opens the door. He smells the perfume that uses before he sees anything. Her room is unbelievably Tori. Girly but not too girly mixed with a music junkie vibe.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't really expecting anyone in my room today." she explains as she closes the door behind them.

He raises an eyebrow, because what mess? Theres a pair of bunny slippers at the foot of her bed and bookbag casually thrown on her full sized bed, spilling out a textbook and a binder with a pencil sitting on top. And that was it. There was nothing messy about this room.

"You're kidding right?" he asks as he finds a place to set his keyboard. "This room is cleaner than my grandmother's refrigerator." he jokes and she cracks a smile as she gathers the contents on her bed and places them on her computer desk before grabbing her hair in her hands and putting it into a loose ponytail.

"So why'd you bring your keyboard if were just practicing."

"Well,I have a class I need to write a song for and I'm a bit stuck on some of the lyrics. So, I figured two heads were better than one and I figured this wasn't going to take too long we could work on my song afterwards."

She nods before she turns off the stereo that's playing one of Andre's song in the background. She had made a mixtape or mixed cd long ago to Andre's many unpublish songs that he would send her when they chatted over skype and other social media sites.

"Yeah okay." she answers before she walks around her bed to stand at a comfortable distance away from Andre.

"Thanks, you ready to start?" he asks and shes nods. "So what should our background be?"

(()()()()()()())

They hadn't gotten far into their practice, before Andre's grandmother called and started blowing up his phone like it was an emergency. And it may as well have been for her and so they had to cut their session short. They haven't even gotten to work on the lyrics for Andre's song. They both were a bit disappointed in the interruption, but atleast they had got their background. Friends turned lovers. Very cliche but with what little time they had it seemed alright to do.

So come the next morning of the their class with Sikowitz, the duo sat next to each other like they always do and waited for their turn. Beck and Cat had just got off stage acting out a teenage love affair. And it had been quite good, if Tori says herself.

"Alright, brilliantly presented Beck and Red." Sikowitz complimented and Cat giggle a thanks while Beck wrapped his arm on the back of Jade's chair and nodded. "Alright next up..." He says as he looks over his clipboard, " Andre and Tori, get on up here."

Tori smiles big as she gets up from her chair and proceeds to the makeshift stage, Andre right behind her. They take their spots on stage before looking at each other. "You may begin." Sikowitz tells them before taking a sip out of his coconut.

Tori smiles a small smile at him telling him that they have this before she turns around and Andre puts his hands into pockets.

Andre takes a step towards her, "Hey, don't hate me but I won't be-oh what's wrong?" he asks when Tori turns around with a very sad expression on her face and glossy eyes.

"Freddy just broke up with me." she sniffs.

"Oh...again." he says, trying to sound sympathetic about it.

"Yes, again you don't have to sound so nonchalant about it, Drake."

"Okay, sorry it's just you guys break up every other week and it just seems...tiresome don't you think."

She just blinks at him, "No."

"C'mon Jane, you don't find this 'relationship' with Freddy a bit tiresome." he questions her using air quotes around the word relationship.

"No, and why'd you say it like that? Why'd you use air quotes around the word relationship."

He shrugs, " I don't know." he lies.

"Nu uh, you do know. What are you trying to say about my relationship Drake."

"Just..."

"Just what." she eggs him on.  
>"Just that, you guys don't have one. What you have is a show case. A place to put all your trophies but no trophies." He tells her.<p>

"Are you saying that my relationship with Freddy is-"

"-Nonexistence, yes."

"You don't know anything about us." she yells at him before turning around to display an angry demeanor.

"You may be right." he tells her before he takes a step into her personal space. His head bend downs, so his mouth could be close to her ear. "But what I do know is that you deserve better, Jane. And Freddy is not good for you. You deserve someone who will take care of you and treat you like you need to be treated. Someone who will rub your feet at night when you've had a long day at work. Someone who isn't weak enough to show you off to his parents or friends or whoever. You deserve to have someone wrapped around that little finger of yours." he says as he removes one hand from his pocket and grabs onto Tori's limp hand.

Tori had a hard time trying to keep her facade up as she whispers out, "And how do you know what I need, Drake."

Andre lets go of Tori's hands before he dances his fingers up her arm, causing her to shiver in delight, to her neck to push strays of hair from her neck as he whispers in her ear loud enough for the class to hear, "Because I know you, I know what you like and what you dislike. I know _you _Jane."

Tori turns around and is a bit shocked at the little personal space she has but she doesn't move back, she can't because the pleading look in his brown eyes tell her to not run away from him. And shes not sure if that's Andre or his character, Drake asking her. But she clears her throat, because shes just been staring and its her turn for dialogue and her brain has turned ino mush at the intensity that pouring off them. And she can't stop flickering her eyes down to his full thick pouty lips.

"I-" she tries to say but her lips are dry even though she knows she moisturised them before she came to school today but she licks her lips anyway and that causes Andre eyes to leap from her eyes to her lips. And he has been trying so hard to stay in character. But as soon as he saw the glossy eyes of Tori half of his character went out the window. Seeing Tori in any kind of emotional distress always put Andre in a weird mood.

"You..." he eggs her on encouraging her to finish her sentence because they still had around a minute left to finish before they were able to sit down.

"I-" she tries again before crashes her lips against his. And he is momentarily stun, because this was not part of the act. They hadn't discuss anything about kissing. If he had known he would have made sure his breath had been extra minty. But Tori wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer and his shock is long over as he places his hands around her waist, affecting pulling her closer to him as he responded to her lips being on him.

She honestly hadn't meant to kiss him, she doesn't know what came over her besides well, lust. But all she could think about was his lips on hers. About bringing him closer than he already was, his heat invading more of her body than before. She should have thought about this, but it was a knee-jerk reaction and honestly she didn't think it would feel this good.

When Andre nibs at her bottom lip, asking for permission to taste her, she lets him and her tongue finds his before his finds hers. She lets out a breathy mouth that causes some blushes in the audience and some awkward sit repositioning, before Sikowitz yells, "Time!"

And they pull apart slowly, Tori eyes are still closed as she tries not to picture the fact that she just made out with her best friend in front of her other friends and her darn teacher. When she opens her eyes, Andre is descending down the stair and making his way to their usual seats. Sikowitz is shooing her off stage and she rushes off clearly embarrassed and in a dazed.

When she takes her seat next to Andre, Sikowitz tells them that their performance was beautifully presented, before the bell rings and the class gathers there things. Sikowitz is yelling at them about how everyone did a wonderful job today and hes proud of his little grasshoppers. That's all either Tori or Andre hear as they leave the classroom to head to their next.

(()()()()()()())

Their next classes came and went until their lunch break arrived. Tori arrived before anybody else like usual. She puts a strain of brunette hair behind her ear as she waits for her friends to join her at their lunch table. She pulls an apple out of her brown paper bag and takes a huge bite out of it as she tries not to think about the on-stage kiss with Andre earlier.

She honestly hadn't meant to kiss him, but it felt so right to do so in that moment. She hopes Andre isn't mad at her or something. But his lips were begging her to kiss him, their whole body language was begging for a kiss. And his lips...his lips felt so good against her. Like a warm bath filled with bubbles and her favorite scent candles laying around the bathroom as she waited out the winter months in _New York _and sips on her hot chocolate made like what her grandmother use to make and she could just stay in there forever. Yes, that was the only way Tori could describe the feeling she got when Andre lips kissed her back.

"So, I heard you and Andre made out in class this morning." Trina tells her as she sits down next to her, startling Tori out of her thoughts.

"What?" she says as she tries not to choke on the apple in her mouth.

"You. Andre. Swamping spit in Sikowitz class this morning." Trina tells her slowly as if Tori couldn't understand simple language and rolls her eyes. "It's about time." Trina tells her before she pops the lid off her salad and begins to eat.

"What?" Tori says again because _'its about time' _ was not something she expect to come out of Trina's mouth. In fact how did she know that her and Andre kissed in class today.

"I mean you guys have been dancing around each other for years now, figuratively and literally." Trina says a mouth full of salad.

"What? we have not."

"Puh-lease, little sis, anyone can see the way you guys look at each other and like I said its about time. Besides that one more girl out of the way for me to get Beck."

"You do know, Beck is not leaving her, right?"

"All in due time, Tori, all in due time." Trina says before she puts her lid back onto her salad before shouting, "Sinjin! Hey! Hey don't you run for me Sinjin!" and grabbing her lunch and taking off.

Cat comes skipping up with Robbie in tow and they greet her and they sit down and start a conversation Tori blocks out until she sees Jade and Beck strolling up to the table, and no Andre behind them. They sit and only Beck greets them as Jade stuffs a fry into her mouth.

"Where's Andre?" Tori asks after a while.

"Awe, do you miss your make out buddy?" Jade teases and Tori frowns.

"He's not my make out buddy, Jade."

"Right and cows aren't green."

"...There not." Robbie drops in and Jade glares at him telling him to keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him and he does. Because Jade is scary with or without her collection of scissors.

"Anyway, Andre was having trouble finishes some lyrics for a song so hes somewhere trying to write words to paper." Beck answers her question.

Tori nods before she takes another bite out of her apple and blocks out the conversation her friends have.

(()()()()()()())

Tori is laying awake on her fullsize bed, listening to one of her favorite artist as she stares at the ceiling above her. Shes in her pajama shorts with white pinstripes and a white tee shirt almost to big for her frame. It's only eight at night, but she knows shes not going out tonight and so she got her bedtime routine started earlier than normal.

Her pear phone sits next to her, her hand on it and fingers tapping on the blank screen to a nonexistent beat. Shes been contemplating on whether or not to text Andre. She hadn't seen him since that kiss they shared earlier in the day and she just...she just wanted to make sure he was okay is all. It was her duty as a friend to check up on another friend if you haven't seen them, right? Right. So she was just being a good friend as she pick up her pear phone and went to searching the numbers in her phone until she found Andre's, which was too difficult since his name started with an A.

'_Hey_.' she types and waits. She waits for a few minutes before she gets a reply from him.

'_Hey_, what's up.' he types back. And Tori bites her lip for nervous reasons.

'_Uh...nothing, I just haven't seen you since Sikowitz and was just wondering if you were okay?_'

'_Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been working on this song, its been taking up my time.'_

'_Oh, you're still working on that?_'

'_Yep._'

'_If you still want my help with it, you can come over._' She tells him, biting on her lower lip harder as she waits for his reply.

'_It's not too late to be over?_'

' _No, it's fine._' She wasn't sure if it was fine or not she never had people over her house later than eight unless they fell asleep during a movie or something. But she just wanted to see Andre.

'_Okay, be over in 10._'

Tori nods her head but then realizes that he can't see that and types an '_OK_' back at him. She lets out a puff of air into her room, before jumping up off her bed and trying to straighten up her already tidy room before moving on to her hair. It was in a messy bun on top of her grabs onto the brush and pulls the rubber band that's holding her hair together out and places it around her wrist before brushing her hair.

She only just finishes putting her hair in a neat ponytail when the doorbell rings and she rushes out of the hallway bathroom down to the living room where she shouts at her father who was already half way at the door, "I got it!"

He stops in his tracks to look up at his daughter before raising an eyebrow. But he isn't the one who asks whos at the door, its Tori's mother.

"It's just Andre, we're working on a song together."

"He's over here pretty late to be working on a song." Her father tells her placing his hands on his narrow waist. "Don't you think, Tori?"

"It won't take long, I promise." is Tori's answer before she opens up the front door and a content looking Andre stands there with his keyboard strap over his shoulder.

When he walks in he greets Tori's parents with an hello before Tori tells them that they will be in her room. They don't make it far up the stairs before Tori's father tells them to keep the door open and Tori scoffs, because they were just going to work on music. They weren't going to do anything like whatever her father was thinking.

So when they make it up to her room, Tori closes the door a third of the way. Where they could have privacy and her father would also be happy that he could see what was going on.

Andre sets his keyboard on her computer desk before seating in her computer chair. Tori rubs her sweaty palms on her cotton pajama shorts that she totally forgot that she was in and sits at the foot of the bed closest to Andre.

She folds her legs indian style before she asks, "So what do you have so far?"

Bringing the keyboard into his lap, he places his fingers on the correct keys before he opens his mouth, " I need help with the second verse but this is what I have so far."

_Once again you're home alone_

_Tears running from your eyes_

_And I'm on the outside_

_Knowing that you're all I want_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm so helpless baby_

_Everyday same old things_

_So used to feelin pain_

_Never had real love before_

_And it ain't her fault_

_She knows better but_

_She can't help it_

_Wanna tell her_

_But would that be selfish_

_How do you heal_

_A heart that can't feel, it's broken_

_His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows_

_His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows_

Tori listens intently, bobbing her head to the beat that Andre's fingers play from the keyboard and the soulful lyrics that spills from his mouth. She had been in a trance like state since his smooth voice sung the first word.

"So? What do you think?" Andre asks when the last word of the unfinished song leaves his lips. "Tori?...Hey Tori? HELLO." Andre yells before he waves a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"The song? What did you think of it?"

"It's great Andre." Tori answers as she unfolds her legs and lets them dangle over the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, but..it's missing the second verse." Andre tells her as he moves from the computer chair to sit on the bed right next to her. Their thighs touching briefly.

"Yeah." Tori agrees swallowing hard. She places a hand in her hair as she tries not to think about Andre being so close to her.

She was sure she was the only one that felt the difference of atmosphere in room when he sat down next to her, he doesn't seem to be affect by their closest in the slightest. And Tori wonders if she's just making a big deal out of this? If them kissing was a big deal to just her? If her stressing out about making things awkward between them is just her doing.

It seems to be true, because Andre doesn't look as affect as she is. And for some reason she frowns. Because was she the only one that felt warmth spread throughout her body when their lips met? Was she _seriously_ the only one?

When she gazes at his profile, his head down the fingers working his keyboard, she feels slightly angry.

"What's wrong?" Andre asks her when he looks up and shes staring at him like he took her favorite pairs of heels and through them over the golden state bridge.

"Huh? Nothing." Tori answers quickly before moving off of her bed and taking a seat in her computer chair. Andre raises an eyebrow at her movement by doesn't say anything.

He nods at her answer even if he doesn't quite believe her and she can see it in his body language that he doesn't and so she jumps up from her computer chair and walks over to a drawer close to her bed.

"I have a lyric book, if you want to look through that." she suggest as shes bends over to open the drawer.

"Yeah, that's fine." he answers as he glances at her bent over figure, eyes lingering on her back side longer than necessary before he quickly moves his eyes back to his keyboard.

"I haven't wrote in this thing in forever." she tells him when she claimed the vacant spot on her bed next to him. Placing the book on her lap,she opens to the first page and continues to flip through pages.

Andre is still playing the melody to the song when she starts to hum along, occasionally mumbling out words to fit into a sentence, when she opens her mouth,

_You've been livin this way so long_

_You don't know the difference_

_And it's killing me_

He turns his head towards her when she starts to sing, a small smile on his lips, before he adds to her unfinished verse

_Cause you can have so much more_

_I'm the one you're looking for_

Tori nods along to the beat and his voice as she moves away from him again, to stand at the corner of her computer desk, facing him and arms slightly crossed as she opens her mouth to add to the lyrics he just sanged,

_But you close your eyes on me_

_So you still can't see_

"Yeah..yeah that's it,that sounds bomb." Andre tells her a million watt smile plastered on his handsome face. Tori smiles back shyly and holds her arms a bit tighter against her. She had no idea where those lyrics came from. But they sounded right, they sounded like they belong to the song, but they left this_ ache _in Tori that she didn't know how to decipher.

Andre stands up from her bed, his bright smile still plastered on his face, as he straps his keyboard around his body once more.

"Thanks Tor, I've been stuck on this song since yesterday and due on Friday." She nods and smiles a smile that says she happy to help him. "I should go now though, its getting late."

Glancing over at her digitial clock it read that it was close to ten-thirty at night and Tori eyes widen because had they really been up here that long trying to find lyrics to the song. Time always seem to fly when she was singing with Andre. They just had so much fun together and they played off of each other well, that it felt like a second had passed when in reality a whole hour had.

Glancing back at Andre, she finds that he's closer than he was before, he opens his arms up, saying he wants a hug before he leaves and she briefly wonders if being that close to him was a good idea for her. She doesn't really have time to think on it before his arms are around her shoulders and he slightly squeezing her.

She removes her arms from around her waist and snakes her arms under his to wrap around his back, her hands resting on his shoulders as she puts her head into the crook on his neck silently smelling the scent of his cologne mixed in with irish soap. She wants to close her eyes to bath in the scent of him, but hes already loosening his grip of her and the hug is now over.

She puts her hands to her sides, letting them hang limply there, already wishing she was still cuddle into his embrace and he hadn't even moved out of her personal space yet.

"You okay?" He asked when he standing right in front of her, but he feels like shes not actually here, hes felt like that since he walked into her bedroom tonight.

"I uh...i'm.." She could say that she was okay and he would probably give her a look saying that he doesn't actually believe her but would say okay and leave. But this feeling, this weird feeling wouldn't leave her body until she talk about it. "I actually need to tell you something."

He raises an eyebrow before backing out of her personal space, "Okay, what?"

"It's about earlier, in Sikowitz class. That whole kiss thing." She tells him, looking at somewhere else, anywhere else that wasn't his face. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you like that." _ It just felt so right to do that. To kiss you and it still feels right._

"No biggie." he tells her and she looks at him. " It was just a kiss, Tori."

"So you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad?" he asks seriously, what man in their right mind would be mad at being kissed by Tori Vega. A crazy man that's who.

"Because...were friends and-"

"-And it was a kiss, it honestly didn't bother me or make me angry or anything." he assures her.

"Are you sure? Because if your-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence, because his lips have captured hers and stolen the air out of her lungs. His hands are on either side of her face as he moves his lips against hers.

Shes kissing him back, one hand entangled in his dreads at the base of his neck and the other on his shoulder trying to keep balance of herself.

When he pulls away from her, shes a bit daze but she can see the small smile on his full lips.

"See, it was just a-"

But the last word never leaves his lips as Tori places her lips upon his swallowing the word entirely.

She leans into him motr, trying to force as much body contact as possible. One of his hands lingers at the side of her face as the other is place on her hip bone. She wraps her arms fully around his neck as she slightly slants her head and opens her mouth the same time he does. Tongues finding each other and caressing the other, she moans inside of his mouth and a shiver runs down her spine.

When she brushes her borsum against his chest, his hand lowers, hovering over her left butt cheek for a couple seconds, before he grasps a hold of it, it fills his hand and he squeezes it.

More moans escape her pretty mouth, before she pulls away slightly trying to catch her breathe and Andre takes this time to remove his keyboard off his back and toss it somewhere on Tori's bed, before recapturing her lips and they go at it once again.

Hands explore each other bodies, before Andre moves his lips from hers and focuses on her neck.

He's just ghosting his lips over her neck when a blasting of music comes from his pocket.

They jump apart as if someone just poured chilled ice cold water on them; Tori is grasping at her hair and trying to get as far as she can from him, before he can even calm his breathing enough to answer his cell properly.

He turns away from her, trying to mask the shock, giddiness, and lust that lines his body language and answer his grandmother about his whereabouts.

Tori has her back to him, when he turns around. She ridget he can tell just by her standance and he wants to apologize or something. But he wasn't at all sorry about either and even if he was to apologize he was sure Tori wouldn't hear him, he knows she wouldn't because he tells her he has to go now and she doesn't move an inch. Hes not even sure if shes breathing, shes just frozen in the middle of her room.

But he picks up his keyboard once again and replaces around his shoulder before saying good night and leaving her.

She only breathes when she sees the headlights from his car past by her window. Her heart was racing and her body feels hot. So hot.

(()()()()()()())

The next morning she tries to play sick, but neither her mother or father believe her. So she ends up skipping school and hanging out around her favorite bakery playing games on her pear phone before sneaking back into her house, once shes knows her parents have left for work.

She feels weird about skipping school, it feels weird to be in her house all by herself when its not the weeknd. But Tori been feeling weird ever since yesterday morning.

She doesn't understand how things came to be this...this weird and strange and confusing and so many other emotions that she didn't feel when she had awoken yesterday morning.

Heck, this time yesterday morning she was waiting to be called on to do the stupid romantic improvisation. And then they were called and everything was fine, they had went according to plan and then he invaded her space. And his voice was right above her, his breathe spanning against her shoulder and then their were shivers going up and down her spine with each word he breathe out.

And before she could stop herself, before her brain could out take her cerellbum, her lips were upon his and she felt on fire. She felt like the world had disappeared and they were the only two people in the world. She felt like she was higher than cloud nine and then her tongue touched his and she swear her fingers and toes curled up.

Tori breathes out a long sigh, trying to stabilize her temperature because she was sure her face was flush.

But that didn't last long because the memory from last night came rushing into her head. They had made out in her room, inches away from her bed. His hands were all over her body-and she really needed to stop talking about this.

She hadn't slept very much after he left, her body hadn't turned down enough for her to go to sleep. She had taken a cold shower, drunk a warm glass of chocolate milk, even watched an old western movie that would usually put her to sleep in the first five minutes. But nothing had worked, when the movie was over she looked at the time and it was nearly three in the morning.

So, she had huff out a sigh, put herself under her sheets of her bed and fluffed her pillows until she was satisfied, before going on the slap and looking at the news feed. She found herself on Andre's page soon then she would have liked. But she spent most of her time looking through pictures of him and his timeline until her eyes drooped enough for her to fall asleep.

The vibration of her phone pulls her from her thoughts as she picks up the phone and reads a text from none other than, Andre.

**From Andre sent at 9:32am**

'_Where are you?'_

She thought about texting back, she really did but when she tapped on the reply box and the keyboard appear she couldn't think of a reply that would make it seem like she wasn't hiding from him. Because lets face it, she was.

She places her pear phone on top of the coffee tap face down, before getting off the couch and padding to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Before she can take a sip, theres another vibration and she hesitated, glancing over at her phone before shaking her head and putting the bottle to her lips, she takes a slow sip, holding the water in her mouth longer than necessary, before walking over to the living room and putting the bottle of water next to her face down phone.

Sighing once again she picks up her phone to see another text, but this one is from Cat.

**From Cat sent at 9:36am**

'_Hey, where are you? Are you sick?'_

Again, she thought about texting back but she didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. She she puts her phone on 'do not disturb' mode before taking the blanket that is thrown over the couch and placing it around her shoulders. She watches some talk shows before she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

(()()()()()()())

He usually didn't show up to anyones house unannounced. It was just plain rude to him. But as Andre looked down at his phone and seen the unanswered text messages he had sent to Tori throughout the school day, he figured this was the best thing to do. They need to talk.

She had skipped school, she never skipped school and he was sure what had transpired between the two of them yesterday was the reason as to why she decided not to show up today. He felt extremely bad about that. Because he hadn't meant for her to hide from him. He never wanted that.

So, he rings her doorbell and knocks on her door, shouting her name until it opens and there stands Tori, hair sticking up on all sides with a blanket wrapped around her and heavy lidded eyes.

If shes shock to see him, she doesn't show it and he just lets himself in before there's a greeting between the two.

He turns around when she shuts the large door and sighs before gathering his courage and looking her in the eye, "We need to talk."

Tori wraps her blanket tighter around her, "What about?"

"I know why you skipped school today." he tells her in a serious tone.

"Why?" she answers sheepishly.

"Because...because of me-and because of what happened between us." he says waving a hand between the space of the two.

She swallows, but makes no move to walk closer to him or confirm.

But he moves closer to her one step at a time, "We need to talk." he tells her again, before moving past her and walking upstairs to her room.

She follows close behind, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. He shuts the door behind her.

Shes discards her blanket on top of her bed before turning towards Andre.

He walks up to her, but not as close as they are use to. " I wanted to talk up here, so no one can interrupt us."

She wants to tell him, the back porch would have been a better location because they rarely went out there anymore, but she doesn't and she runs her eyes over his handsome face.

He's sitting on her bed when she utters the words,

"It's crazy, this is crazy right?" She says as she runs a hand through her long brown hair and turns on the heels of her boots. "Don't you find this crazy?" She asks him silently telling him to agree to whatever 'this' was.

Shes pacing now, a nervous habit that she could never seem to out grow.

He watches her every move as she paces back and forth inside of her room, he's sitting on her full sized bed his lips in a fine line and a serious expression on his face when he simply replies," I think this is very much sane."

She stops pacing then and looks over to him, jaw slightly open and brown eyes open wider than hes ever seen them.

"What?" she whispers out a stutter coming fourth because she was just that shocked.

"You heard me." he tells her sternly, coming to his feet to stand up right in front of her. "Why does 'this' have to be crazy?" he asks her, looking her square in the eyes.

"I...because-"

"-Because why?"

She takes a step away from him, because the look in his eyes are a little too much for her. The look in his eyes were saying something like 'this' could happen. For them to try whatever 'this' was.

"We're friends." she tells him.

"I know, but it's not like it hasn't happened before,Tori, I mean all I know is that when I kiss you-" he pauses there and she looks up to see his brown eyes focus sorely on her, "when I kiss you it just...feels right. Like I'm suppose to be the one kissing you."

Tori feels like she can't breathe and so she sits down on the corner of her bed.

"Do you not feel the same way?"

She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. What was she suppose to say? That she felt the same? That she really could spend countless hours wrapped up in his arms and kissing him senseless. That everything in her was telling her to say that this wasn't crazy at all and maybe it was as sane like Andre had said earlier.

This was all happening to fast, they were just practicing for that improvisational skit just two days ago, neither of them knowing how the other taste or felt against them. Neither of them looking at the other like...like this needs to happen because there was just no way either of them could go back to being just friends after this.

But she was so scared, god was she scared. What if this doesn't work and they call it quits in a weeks time. And then things became super awkward between them. She doesn't think she can handle not being friends with Andre. She couldn't handle not being in Andre life, because he had become such a big part of hers.

"I..I can't lose you." she tells him and turns her head to tell him only to see him inches away from her. When had he moved and sat down next to her? And why hadn't she felt it?

"You won't." he says this as if its a promise that can't be broken.

"If we do." She swallows. "If we do, do this how can you be so sure that we won't-"

"-Break up and hate each other? Because I know you Tori,and you know me. And there's just no way that I could ever hate you."

His answer is so simple. So simple and true and lain out right in front of them.

She searches his face before she swallows and tells him, "Okay."

**~FIN~**

**AN: The song I used in this is called **_All she knows _by _Bruno Mars._


End file.
